1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to multiple independent gate field effect transistors (MIGFETs) which are typically implemented as a type of FinFET, and more specifically, to electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection for MIGFETs.
2. Related Art
The use of fins in making lateral transistors such as FinFETs shows much promise in increasing circuit performance for a given surface area. The channel width is measured by a vertical dimension so that for a given area there is more potential current drive. The use of fins, however, does not remove the issues relating to ESD so that there remains a need for ESD protection.
Thus there is a need for providing effective ESD protection for FinFETs.